1. Field
Methods and apparatuses consistent with the present disclosure relate to a method and apparatus for encoding and decoding a video frame.
2. Description of the Related Art
As image processing and communication technologies have developed, a size of image data transmitted and received through a network has been gradually increasing. Recently, technology for reproducing full high definition (full-HD) video having a resolution of 1920×1080 by seamless streaming has been spotlighted. A seamless reproduction of mass storage and high quality image data needs a wide bandwidth, and thus research into communication technology for using a 60 GHz band has been actively conducted. A radio wave in the 60 GHz band has directionality, and thus an available bandwidth in 60 GHz communications is influenced by obstacles present in a path of a beam. In this environment, it is necessary to efficiently compress raw image data in order to secure a quality of service. To this end, an Advanced Video coding (AVC)/H.264 codec is used. However, most codecs used for image processing require many operations, which is complicated and uses up many system resources.
A device having a limited power capacity and operation resources, such as a mobile device, requires image processing technology that is relatively easily implemented and requires a small amount of operations compared to conventional codecs, in order to process mass storage and high quality image data.